


GHOST

by gAAmAtsU16



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Ant Man and the Wasp-kinda-rip-but-kinda-not, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, strange powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAAmAtsU16/pseuds/gAAmAtsU16
Summary: Police Lieutenant Iwaizumi Hajime and his team is ambushed mid-mission by an enemy code-named GHOST; known for its non-human prowess on field. After tracing its whereabouts, he successfully captures the man behind the suit, Oikawa Tooru. And quite possibly something else.





	1. Chapter 1

“Lieutenant, sir,” Kindaichi says from the driver’s seat, “ _It’s_ here.”

Iwaizumi looks up from where he’s seated, grim-faced and expectant. “About time.” He straightens, adjusts his helmet. He taps on his wrist gadget which spreads a 3D display of various grids and digits, locking on a heat signature. “The fucker’s punctual, I gotta give it that.” He then looks out the tinted window.

Up on the skyline of one of the buildings, illuminated by the moon was a [silhouette of white, a lone form in a lean silver suit with a hooded helmet and three red circlets for eyes, blazing like rubies.](https://www.deviantart.com/artlover67/art/Ant-Man-and-the-Wasp-Ghost-Promo-Art-746134828)

“Ghost.”

The figure follows their passage. Like its namesake, it suddenly vanishes, ebbed like paint on water right before their very eyes. Then something slams into the hood of their vehicle.

_WWWHAAAMMMM!_

“Shit!” The truck ricochets off course, spiraling out of its linear motion. Iwaizumi’s squad stumbles on all corners.

“Get us back on track, Kindaichi.” Sgt. Hanamaki shouts as they hang on to whatever that is stationary.

“Y-yes, sir.” The young officer flutters over the ignition with panic haste.

_BBZZT. “Bit delayed on that emergency report, Lieutenant?”_

“I’m a little busy at the moment, Daichi.” Iwaizumi braces himself on the wall as Kindaichi tries to regain control of the wheels. Hanamaki and Matsukawa, his police sergeants opened fire at the figure perched on the hood but it disappear once more.

“Damn, it’s more troublesome than expected.” The pink-haired grunts.

_BBZZT. “Is that firing, I hear? Damn it, Iwaizumi, the enemy’s already intercepted you?”_

“Gee, whatever gave it away, captain?”

_“This isn’t funny! You’re supposed to report when it appears. You’re not even halfway through rendezvous yet.”_

“He jumped on us out of the blue. How the fuck were we supposed to notify that?” Matsukawa offers.

 _“That’s why it's called Ghost! It jumps on people.”_ He hears a deep sigh on the receiver and Iwaizumi winces that Daichi had to lose his temper at them slightly. “ _Forget it. Objective’s still not compromised?”_

“No, sir.” Iwa confirms. Their vehicle skids to an abrupt halt as it hits the asphalt with a loud _Screeechhhh_. “I emphasized on this point very  _overwhelmingly_ during the mission briefing. Those jackasses know it’s going to make a beeline for the canister but still they send us to this route, with no potential back-up or a slick alternative.”

" _I_ _trust you'll be able to provide for those two options? You didn't exactly refused the assignment, you know."_

"Hey, this gimcrack can set off world war three if all the wrong assholes play Russian roulette with it, so no, I trust no shit but myself in ensuring this junk gets to rendezvous hitch-free."

_“You do know you’re on speaker, right?”_

“Still, I’m not going to let this fucker get away with sashaying here like a prissy princess. It’s why them dickheads hired us, remember?”

Strangely, he could sense Daichi’s smirk over his transceiver. _“If you understand that then get that curio to base at all cost, Lieutenant. Over.”_

“Copy that. Over.” Iwaizumi regains his footing when their white perpetrator materializes inside the truck like a rabbit popping out a magician’s hat. On instinct he fires his gun. The bullet zooms _through_ Ghost’s head, which tilts it in mock humor as if saying ' _were you trying to shoot me?_  “Shit.”

It was instant chaos!

The scene was like watching from the apertures of a bullet train, high-speed and blurry. Ghost was a smoke in its wake.

“Stop firing! We’re all in each other’s range.” Matsukawa shouts above the commotion and Iwaizumi curses that already their formation’s fallen.

“Switch to combat mode and get those plasma cannons running.” Iwa presses on a button at his neck and his helmet envelopes his entire face, dark blue steel slithers like liquid tar all over his body suit, solidifying into firm Armour. He raises his fists, all ten pounds of steel ready to punch holes into solid concrete.

Ghost dives for the protected device attached to the ceiling of the vehicle. Iwaizumi’s objective. Even if they can’t fully counter their mise en scene enemy as long as that piece of tin contraption remains in their possession, all is not lost. He intercepts this with a curse and swipes his right hand for a swift hook. He hits Ghost but not _really_. It was like hitting air as he watches in enthrallment his own hand slip through his opponent’s body. He manoeuvres and swings his left leg only to end up with the same backlash.

Kyoutani pounces as Ghost evades Iwaizumi’s attack. The feisty rookie, mirroring the ferocity of a wild animal, roars and throws all fifty kilos of himself into Ghost. Ghost stops, anchors on Kyoutani’s shoulders and uses it to lift itself and land a hefty kick to his abdomen. Yahaba sneaks a quick punch at its neck- _wham!-_ and it careens momentarily. The brown-haired attempts another but his fist pushes out of its intended target's chest, as Yahaba stares in bewilderment and Ghost swivels to displace him off his feet with a speedy swipe of its legs. It then dodges a joint attack from Hanamaki and Watari and roots itself in place as they charge to punch him from the front and back, only to hit each other’s faces when it slips through Ghost’s body again.

“So he could solidify and phase out at will. How the heck are we going to land a punch then?” Matsukawa jumps into the combined teamwork of besieging Ghost but even their expert fighting skills and physical prowess was rendered useless at Ghost’s unique ability.

“Lieutenant!” Iwaizumi turns at the call. Kindaichi was holding a blaster and at its core, an orange orb bubbles dangerously. “The plasma canons are charged, sir.”

“Amp up to fifty.” Iwaizumi orders, raising his hands to catch the firearm as Kindaichi throws it at him. The rest of his squad crosses their arms in an X-formation in front of them and their armors glowed blue. He aims the gun at their preoccupied adversary and he growls, “Try fleeting from this one, asshole.”

He presses the red button, feels the weapon sizzle with build-up energy and spits an orange blast of plasma straight at Ghost! 

_PPPPEEEWWWWW!!!!_

It blew off a hole in the wall and once where a steel door stood, was a leaking, messed shape of melted steel.

From the smoke, a shadow remains standing. When it clears, Ghost is still there, unperturbed. Unblemished. And very much unharmed.

“So even the plasma canons are ineffective?” Watari asks, eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. The glow from their armor dins.

“No, look,” Yahaba points at their white enemy who looks to be swaying in its feet.

They watch, bizarrely, as Ghost’s form flicker like a television channel under bad weather. It took a shaky step back, a hand brushes against its right hip, suit torn at half a foot length. It cocks its head when the white gloves are smudged red at the fingertips.

 _If he bleeds then it’s human_. Iwaizumi _tsk_ -ed and signals his men to surround their floored enemy.

Ghost is an odd scintillation; blinking in and out of appearance like lost signal. Then _he_ raises his head, three red lights stare straight into the police Lieutenant. “What did you do?”

If Iwaizumi had been taken aback that their plasma canon managed to zap him, _but can you call that a hit when he’s obviously not injured,_ on their magician-of-an-enemy, he’s flabbergasted beyond words that he knows how to speak. The voice, fluid and biting like viscous electricity sends jolts straight to Iwa’s flesh and he realizes with very strange clarity, he’s hearing Ghost’s _real_ voice.

“What did you do?” He asks again, this time pitch deeper and he recognizes the tone. Ghost was angry.

That was enough to put a smug grin on Iwaizumi’s face. “Didn’t like that? We don’t know how you are pulling off those non-human antics but we reckon that if you can dissolve your physicality then it’s probably something molecular. So it’s basic science, asshole.” He raises the cannon again. Kindaichi and Kunimi emerge from the front holding the same weapons, locking on Ghost. “Heat causes molecules to stay away from each other. The farther they are, the lesser chances you can compact a body. So, if we keep blasting you with this, you’re offence is as good as gone, like your ass will be soon.” Iwaizumi takes a closer step but Ghost remains stock-still. “What does Shiratorizawa want with a government nuclear amplifier?”

The pause was pressuring. Everybody was up in their toes- cautious, attentive. Ghost was a statue of alabaster obstinacy, like any second he'll pull another trick up his sleeves, red dots not leaving Iwaizumi but betrays no sudden movement.

Iwa asks again, this time the firearm so close to Ghost it’s a foot away from him. “Why do you want the generator?”

It was a blur. Ghost was. One second he was standing in front of Iwaizumi, the next he was in his space, crashing their helmets in what Iwa’s frantic mind could deduce was an attempt for a kiss— _What? How in the fuck did he conjure such a silly imagery, of all things—_ their mouth pieces connected and if it weren’t for the helmet, their lips would’ve met. As his men retaliate to open fire, Ghost pulls back but his left arm stays inside Iwa’s chest, his palm in a fist protruding out his backside.

"The fuck-"

“Hold your fire.” Hanamaki commands. He sneers at Ghost. “Fuckin clever you are, huh?”

A hand was _through_ his chest and juts out from behind but Iwaizumi feels nothing. Some tingles and queer vibrations but it's as if the hand wasn't there at all. He’s in contact with Ghost. They’re merged, so simple science: if his squad fires at him, the blast would consume him too!

For a fraction of a second, as his consternation melts, his pride bloats and he’s left feeling severely offended. Something underhanded like these isn’t going to stop him from fulfilling his duty nor endanger his comrades further. Especially not by this tricky piece of arrogant bonehead. With his right hand still grasping the canon, he shifts it upward, points its mouth to where his and Ghost's body are joined...

“Iwaizumi!” Matsun shouts in warning.

Ghost’s static red eyes glowed brightly, as if realizing Iwa’s intention. “You—”

Iwaizumi squeezes the trigger.

Another bright orange blast shoots through the roof- _PPPPEEWWWWW-_ debris raining down on the pavement. Bodies were hurled on all directions and the vehicle is fucked up beyond repair.

Vertigo assaults him briefly. Then his hearing leaves him for a minute, the tumult around him going on in mute distinction. A hand finds his shoulder and Iwaizumi opens his eyes.

“Crazy. You’re one fucking crazy bastard, sir.” Kyoutani was shaking his head in disbelief, in awe, and probably both.

He touches his face and grimaces, quite certain a portion of it is scorched. “Where’s Ghost?”

On cue, the adversary in question plunges into the diminishing vapor, straight at what’s left of the truck, straight at the heavily encased steel canister that miraculously is still strapped to the inside of the engine's interior.

“Shit, he's—“

“Stay back.” Kunimi protects the cargo, fires his plasma canon and Ghost throws both hands up to protect himself. Even when the blast goes straight through him the force pushes him back and stops his approach, prompting Iwa’s remaining men to charge.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa flock his left while Yahaba assaults him to his right. Ghost, as usual, skillfully evades or returns his set of attacks but his movements unlike before are noticeably diminished. His phasing is gradual and when he does dematerialize, its not even three seconds in.

When he kicks Watari to the ground, Iwaizumi pushes off Kyoutani’s arms and with his limp arm, presses his gun at Ghost’s back just when he was inches away from the canister, barely two feet away.

“Step away. Right _now._ ” With labored breath, Iwaizumi assesses his foe. It’s once immaculate suit is now dirtied and blemished with scratches and dust. What’s really striking is the large gash on his lower abdomen, below his waist where a piece of his armor is chunked off due to the explosion. A very human colored skin shows and its bleeding. “Step away right now,” he repeats, more venom in his voice now, “Or gods forbid it will be a poor choice to force my hand into action.” The cockiness astonishes him. How could his mere gun compare to the plasma canons?

Ghost doesn't call his bluff. He whirls his head slowly. They stare at each other for a full minute, two, three, before Ghost gives off a small laugh. It was filled with amusement and sarcasm and sounds utterly _boyish_ that it startles the lieutenant so much his grip wavers.

“This won’t be the last we’ve seen of each other, Iwaizumi.” Then he elbows him, hard.

Iwaizumi flounders backwards but shoots. Ghost doesn't even move or phase out as it hits the straps suspending the item. He could hear his not so subtle scoff. The canister drops and with a smooth dive, Ghost catches it and when Iwa’s team opens fire, he slips pass the wall.

They know he’s long gone before they could conjure a retraction unit and a pursuit seems senseless.

Hanamaki breaks the tensed-filled silence. “That was a shit-shot, Iwaizumi."

"Shut up."

He sighs, scratching his head. "Anybody considering secondary career preferences? I’m pretty sure we’ll be fired when we get to rendezvous empty-handed.”

* * *

 

There was a knock on the door followed by it immediately being slammed open.

“I kept telling you that plan was flawed from the beginning. My men’s actions are in constitution to the situation.” Daichi says, voice not yet at a yelling range but almost there. “You were the one who insisted with the envoy in spite our primary risk factor to compromise the mission.”

“There are people above me called higher-ups, Sawamura, and they want it delivered tonight. I have no place to question these demands.” Chief of Police Kuroo Tetsurou growls. He’s wearing his complete uniform and he mirrors the same vexation splattered on Daichi’s face.

“Can you boys fight elsewhere? This is the Infirmary and I have a patient.” Dr. Sugawara Koushi scolds from where he’s seated on a stool by Iwaizumi’s bedside. He was cleaning the burn on his left face. It’s not major but it’ll mark, Suga sadly recounts.

“Sorry.” Daichi apologizes and his frustration seems to have ebbed. “Iwaizumi, are you all right?”

The Lieutenant nods wearily. He opens his mouth to report but Kuroo beats him to it. “I take it the assignment's hit the skids.” Meaning: it failed. Kuroo sighs deeply and crosses his arms over his chest. “It was doomed to fail from the get-go. The moment we received word that Shiratorizawa has their eyes on this cargo, sending Sawamura’s special task force isn’t enough.”

“It’s because they would send Ghost.” Daichi says dejectedly.

“It’s _exactly_ because they’ll send that phantom shitface that it’s a fool’s errand long before it could start.” Kuroo exhales annoyingly. “Shiratorizawa’s been financing numerous illegal affairs in the black market for god knows how long. Only their tight influence on the economy and that some of their big boss’s in the government makes the police a laughing stock trying to subdue their criminal charges.”

“What would they need a nuclear amplifier for?” Iwaizumi asks, still contemplating what a Financial enterprise like Shiratorizawa could possibly benefit from a gizmo that could trigger world war... “Oh.” He realizes his error.

“Yes, Iwaizumi, ‘Oh.’" Kuroo sneers. "Why do you think this transit was top-secret? This newly developed quantum generator was manufactured to make efficient nuclear studies in various fields. If abused in the wrong hands, say Shiratori-fucking-zawa, they could monopolize its advantages by igniting civil wars or foreign disputes and allow innovations that would probably be on the world dominating side. The black market is a haven for such atrocities and they rule it there.” Kuroo slumps aggressively on an available chair and tugs at his hair. “Goddamn, the Ministry of Defense is going to wring my neck for this.”

“We could still devise a retrieval plan-” Iwaizumi says but it earns him displeased looks from his superiors.

“With what? Ghost is as anonymous to our records as, the lost city of Atlantis. It's an enigma. All we know is that it appears and disappears upon convenience and none of our previous officers had exactly been toe-to-toe with him for any conducivefacts telling about his being.” Daichi says.

“Lost city of Atlantis. Really, Daichi?” Suga shakes his head as he collects his stuff.

“Sawamura’s right. Intel barely even _has_ data on Ghost much less its background or credentials or even appearance. It’s the perfect secret agent- inscrutable and efficient- one that has accomplished missions thrice your task force had, Iwaizumi.” Kuroo says from his chair. “Besides, we don’t even know if it’s human or a robot or android—“

“He’s human. I injured him. He was bleeding red. And I saw a patch of his skin.” Iwaizumi asserts.

“Irrelevant. That doesn’t offer anything substantial as to why he has this abilities and why he’s working for a fucked up syndicate like Shiratorizawa. Gods, he might even be a _she._ ”

"We're talking about conventionality here, not sexuality.” Daichi jabs at the chief’s shoulder with less bite.

“I mean, we're hitting rock-bottom _again_ and the higher-ups are going to chew my ass off for _another_  flop—“

“Track the bullet.”

“…What?”

“Track the bullet from my gun.” Iwaizumi sits up, declines Suga’s assistance. “Before Ghost took the canister, I fired on it. He thought it was an impulsive flub but I intended it that way. A tracker was melded into the bullet screen. Trace its coordinates, unless Ghost pulled it out along the way then forget this suggestion."

Daichi blinks. "You  _fired_ at an invaluable government equity?"

"It was on a whim! Would you rather that jackass get away with all these and add another fuckin libel to our list of screw-ups?" 

“Is the tracker steel-encrypted?” Kuroo asks, already standing up.

“Yes. All bullets are manufactured the same but when I was promoted to Lieutenant I had special mini-steel trackers etched in my gun and bullets. I’m always on recon, I have to be able to track targets or locate hidden bases.”

The scowl from Kuroo’s face dissolves into a cheeky grin. “I knew coming here to whine was the best idea.” He walks over and slaps Iwaizumi heatedly at the back of his skull.

"What the heck?!"

"That's for firing at the generator, dumbass. You're lucky that offhand decision worked out well otherwise Suga we'll be patching up your corpse rather than your charred half-face." He sprints to the door, newfound energy. “I’ll have one from the Tech-team trace that tracker asap. Why the fuck didn’t you say that from the beginning?”

Iwaizumi flinches. “I…forgot.”

“Goddamn…Is he fit enough to move about?” Kuroo asks the doctor.

“Only his facial and upper extremities have been burnt and they’re merely minor. I’m not certain of his ligaments as he could’ve torn some muscles or—“

“English, Koushi.”

“He’s okay to go.”

“Good. Iwaizumi, I want you on this extraction unit. Sawamura, you’re leading this one. Assemble your men at the hangar in 2250 after I get the information from Commu.”

“Sir, yes sir.” Daichi says. He faces Iwaizumi. “Are you sure you can join us?”

“I want to.”

“But are you sure—“

“Do you doubt my diagnosis?” Suga arches his brow and Daichi folds under his stern gaze.

“Of course not.” He sighs. “All right. Get some quick rest and converge with the team an hour before deadline. Let’s hope your impetuous judgement can help turn this assignment aside.” Daichi then leaves with the promise to return.

“Can I say something, Hajime?” The inquiry was spoken so softly and so suddenly, Iwaizumi can forget that even if Suga was a steely physician he can be really low-pitched.

“What is it?”

“Kyoutani told me you were prepared to fire at your own self to salvage objective.” Iwaizumi winces at the mention of his reckless attempt hours ago. Suga pacifies him with a smile. “You’ve always been a devil-may-care individual and I understand that it’s what kept you alive in this line of career but,” he pats Iwaizumi’s shoulder affectionately, “Imprudent acts can only go so far. One day you’ll find yourself regretting falling to such impulses.”

Iwaizumi looks down at his lap, more because Suga’s words were a hard truth of his personality. It's not that he's naturally brash; he just knows how to weigh the situation so that he can produce the most tolerable result. His colleagues touted him as a ‘Daredevil’ once despite his quiescent and docile demeanor, and that he acts based on intuition. “I understand. I’ll…behave more, if I can.”

Suga waves him off coolly. “Now, don’t get all gloomy. I was just stating something that could save your life. Ah, one more thing,” he begins to stand, “When you meet Ghost once more, you should probably thank him.”

“Hah?”

“Well, according to what your team reported, Ghost had clung to you when you fired that canon. He could’ve pushed you and save himself or phased out but he didn’t and got a direct hit instead.” Suga rolls his shoulders, contemplating, “If he got a direct hit that could mean he somehow solidified himself during the blast, taking at least part of the damage than allow it to slip through him and you get the full-blow.” He doesn't notice the decline in Iwaizumi's expression. "Mmm. That tickles my interest. If Ghost is as adequate and pretentious as the reports say, that action is lil bit out-of-character don't you think?"

Iwaizumi’s mind reels in with horror, puzzlement and _something_ else. He can’t put a finger on it yet but it’s there, gnawing at his consciousness, peeling off his Iwaizumi reserve, stroking his pride that somehow, _yes_ , his enemy had suffered an injury because of him.

“Are you trying to say that...he saved my life?" Iwaizumi exclaims. "I fuckin owe him? I owe Ghost?” He muses what health benefits this could provide for him. None showed except maybe make him more apprehensive. “He stole a valuable government property. He hounded and hurt my men. He tried to kill me!”

Suga’s laugh was both teasing and knowing. “The fact that you're here getting all flustered beyond understanding kills that one off the list, neh?”

* * *

 

“Clear.”

A thud. “Clear.”

Footsteps. “Clear.”

Iwaizumi closes the door which he opens to a room filled with metal chairs. “All clear.”

“All right, that leaves us the upper and lower floors.” Daichi touches his earpiece and says over the transceiver. “Captain Sawamura of Extraction Unit-Seijo. The main floor is scoured and arbitrated.”

Hours after painful waiting, Kuroo assembles the task force bearing coordinates on Iwaizumi’s steel-encrypted tracker. It was very barely discernable, meaning the location was so far from civilization that any established connection was annulled. After a hasty preparation, with Sawamura pulling the reins, Iwaizumi and his colleagues are once more sent out to retrieve the government canister of great value. The coordinates take them to an off-shore pier, abandoned and wrecked and into one of the large warehouses where a hastily makeshift base was erected. After dealing with the guards, which weren’t many and surprisingly easy to subdue and that the base itself was small and lacks activity, they deduce it was only temporary as it has a helipad and an advanced-looking courier which shall probably be used for escape.

“I’ll spit my team to scout simultaneously. Objective is not in view. Over.” Daichi raises his index finger and circles them then gestures an upside-down peace sign.

His men nods. Iwaizumi with Hanamaki, Watari and Kindaichi descend the stairs to the basement. There were several doors along a linear corridor and Iwaizumi, as second-in command tasks them to check all doors.

As the rest take individual openings, Iwaizumi heads to the farthest and opens it.

"Who are you?" A figure stands inside with a clenched phone. He has ebony short hair and wears a white coat.

Iwaizumi ignores him and enters.

“You a civilian?" Hanamaki asks the doctor. "Please, step aside and you won’t be harmed.”

“You’re not allowed in here.” 

There’s a lower level with two to three stairs leading down. The room was small, barely three hundred square feet. There's a railing and across it is a massive glass-like cube big enough to pass as a 10 feet bedroom. It’s like a large transparent hamster box for a human-sized hamster.

"What is this place?" Watari asks from the door.

"I said you can't barge in here." The doctor presses.

“I don’t think you have the right to negate us, sir.” Hanamaki says.

The Lieutenant inspects his surroundings; a cot to his left with a table filled with medical supplies, some chairs, a metal staircase heading down and a large first-aid kit. To his right, “Holy shit!”

Iwaizumi jumps back, flustered and gun aimed. Ghost was there. He's standing pressed to the wall but…something’s off. He looks so flat and inanimated and… Iwaizumi peers closer and upon further inspection, realizes it’s just the plain damaged white suit dangling from the wall. He exhales a shaky breath, mutters a profanity for scaring him for nothing then walks closer to the railing to peer what’s inside the glass box.

“No! Get back!”

And his breath stills a second time.

Inside, there was a man sleeping. Lying on a plain white bed wearing a long sleeved shirt and black pants, his chocolate-coloured hair tousled and sprawled like a lion’s mane over the pillow, breathing so shallow and looking so comfortable. He’s a picture of undeniable beauty.

Some strange-looking disks were attached on the ceiling of the glass dome and it looks like they were emitting something as Iwaizumi could feel vibrations and heat radiating off the glass. He scans the sleeping figure and marvel how someone so delicate, so beckoning, so peaceful is in a sleazy-Shiratorizawa-infested place like this. He closes his eyes, snapping his attention, f _ocus, Hajime, you’re not here to sight-see,_ and opens them to see an empty bed.

“What—“ A fist grips at his hair and slams his head on the railing. Pain shoots out from his cranium and he crumples to the floor, groaning.

“Lieutenant.” Kindaichi’s voice then gunshots. Heavy thumping and grunts and yells.

Iwaizumi massages his temple and sits up. The first he sees is Hanamaki in a brawl with a person who has his back to him. Said person was noticeably wobbling but undoubtedly winning. In reflex, he stands and stabs his gun at the stranger’s back. “Move and I’ll blow your brains out.”

The stranger did stop but Iwaizumi could't help but gasp when he immediately jumps back straight _through_  him and hurls himself atop the glass box, perching like a bird.

“Sir, is that…” Hanamaki asks, connecting the dots already.

“Probably, yeah.”

Iwaizumi allows himself a thorough audit of the man in front of them. Pale skin, cocoa hair and Hazel eyes—deep brown like polished Hessonite's— stare at him like he’s looking straight at Iwaizumi’s soul.

“When I said this won’t be the last we’ve seen of each other, I didn’t mean at once,” the man's smile was weak and forced but seething with all indignation he could muster, “Did you miss me already, Iwa-chan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy, Daichi leading Seijo. Weird or weird? (^o^!)


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa Tooru only has two principles in his shitty life: Hit it until it breaks and Get the job done. Although it’s more of a guilty satisfaction doing the former, he oh-so-loves feeding his pride and stroking his ego by fine-tuning his opponent’s into playing his game, he’s more serious about the latter. With his _particular_ line of career where success is as tangible as breathing and failure is microscopic if not non-existent, getting the job done is an absolute necessity.

Which is why it stings, not just his lavishly pampered pride but his entire Oikawa persona when he’s subjected to getting the hard end of either of his principles. Can't break a foe? A knife to his heart. Can't get the mission accomplished? Two knives to his heart. And with his spotless as freshly-pressed laundry repertoire, having come close to not fulfilling his mission is a death sentence. Oikawa wishes the last time he screwed up to be the  _last._

He all but throws the metallic canister at the table, it sails the length of the furniture, hovers at the edge before it slowly falls.

“Hey!” A tall figure darts from nowhere and snatches the item. He levels frosty eyes at the white suit agent. “Oikawa-san, this could trigger cataclysmic, world-ending detonation by a mere mishap. Handle it with care.” Tsukishima peers at the tin vessel. “You got it in a cross-fire? This could’ve blown you into tiny Oikawa-san tidbits if you hadn’t been careful.” He plucks the bullet off the leather strap and tosses it to the floor.

“If you want more oxygen to continue entering your nostrils please shut up, Kei.” Oikawa says through gritted teeth.

Tsukishima assesses his senior. “You’re pissed.”

“Gee, how observant of you. Would you like a Nobel prize for that?”

The blonde scoffs and places the canister back on the table gently. “So, who’s the lowlife ingrate that got on your nerves this time?”

“I thought I told you to shut—“

“You’re hurt.”

“What?”

Instead of replying, the megane moves closer and checks the wound on his abdomen. It was still bleeding and the crimson stain dribbles down the white suit to his leg. He touches it and Oikawa hisses. “You _are_ injured.”

“I didn’t know you can be this observably impaired. Yes, I’m injured. You happy?” Oikawa slaps his hand away.

“I’m in awe. Tell me who did it.”

“Why the fuck do you want to know?”

“So I can ask how they did it.”

Oikawa shoves the blonde a bit harshly. “This isn’t a laughing matter, Kei! I am injured, as you've said, genius. Wounded. Bleeding. What would The Circle think of me in this worrisome state?”

That wipes the amusement off Tsukishima’s face and he frowns. “It’s probably not going to be that serious considering this is the first time you came back with an injury from a mission. And you’ve fulfilled the assignment. That’s what counts.”

Oikawa didn’t seem thoroughly convinced. His fingers flutter above his wound, afraid to touch it. “This is going to ruin my entire timetable. Damn it."

"At least you'll still get that shower surplus you're dying to have The Circle approve." Tsukishima says coolly.

The agent looks contemplative, his mouth a thin line of skepticism. "I don’t want their perceptions of me to change. I can’t have them think I’m incapable.”

“You’re not. This proves it.” Tsukishima waves at the canister. “This slight mischance won’t tarnish your reputation and lower your standards in The Circle’s eyes. You're Shiratorizawa's best operative. So you got a booboo, big deal. You can inflict more life-threatening damage even if you have both your arms severed and all your parts rot.”

“Do you know you're so morbid?” Oikawa removes his helmet and ruffles his hair.

“Someone has to remind you not all is multi-coloured in your monochrome of a life, senpai.” Tsukishima shrugs, adjusting his glasses. “Now, who’s the dimwit that got you wounded?”

"A troll that's one reckless piece of shit." 

"Mmm. I need a name."

“Ghost,” a sharp call from one of the black-clad men, “The Circle is waiting for your mission briefing.”

Oikawa abandons his aloofness and slaps on his professional mask. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

The guard nods and leaves to relay his message.

“I’ll take the Canister and head on to the Research Department first. I’m sure Kenma-san wants to tinker with this as soon as possible.” Tsukishima takes the item and gives Oikawa a long, passive look. “Have Akaashi-san look at that wound after. I’m sure he can do something so it won’t leave a scar.”

“Yeah, sure thing.”

“And don’t worry. It’s not going to end up so badly. Probably.”

“That’s so thoughtful, how you’re attempting to reassure me by ending with such a happy note.” Oikawa smiles at him though as he shoos the megane away. “Call me when you’re not dead or something.”

“Funny. Were you referring to yourself?” Tsukishima says waving back, not turning around.

There were already several video logs displayed on the wall as Oikawa enters the empty chamber. All person on the feed were a dark silhouette as anonymity was the prime rule in The Circle, so none of the existing agents, even Oikawa, has seen the faces of this big shots that man Shiratorizawa. He despises he can’t see their faces. It was easy to decipher what made people tick by reading their facial expressions but these bastards didn’t even grant him that satisfaction.

“ _Ghost, I take it the mission is accomplished, as per usual_?” Asks a man to the right. His form was of tall and averagely-built.

“As per usual.” Oikawa answers in his most civilized tone.

“ _H_ _mm. Then why do you stand before us looking like a struck pig?_ ” A woman asks this time, near the center.

Oikawa covers his side with his palm but refuses to shrink at the delineation. He schools his expression. “I apologize to present myself in such an unsightly manner. However, this is mainly minor. The wound is not severe…”

A loud gibe in the form of a subdued argument. “ _You may say that, but in truth, this is alarming! What thoughts did you expect to bombard our minds when we see our most skilful agent capable to be injured?_ ”

Several heads nod in agreement. “Y _ou have never been injured before. Our anxiety is not misplaced. Can we guarantee this will not happen again?_ ” Another man asks.

“You have my word, it _won’t_ happen again." Hands clenched, Oikawa presses. "My adversary’s…proven themselves tactful under fire. Their recklessness surprised me, is all. It will not happen again.”

“ _And if it did, what then?_ ” another insists.

Oikawa doesn’t miss the silent implication in their statements— if it happens _again_ , he’ll be disposed— and says in his most confident voice. “I met my objective. As I have in all my previous assignments. This complication will not hinder my ability to function as to what I have been trained to. If my word is not enough to satiate your apprehension, then let my skill balm your nerves. The generator is in our possession."

“ _See that it is, agent. Failure is not commissioned in this association. It’s not in our vocabulary. Let that one time remain as the first and last_.” Says the woman, voice full of affliction and threat.

His fists tremble at his sides. “Of course.”

The figures on-screen begin to discuss inaudibly and Oikawa hates being interrogated under pressure like this. He hates that he has no control for his actions, no control of his routine and wants and needs. He despises everyone that took advantage of his peculiar condition and made him loyal by default.

“ _We have discussed the gravity of your newfound err and its repercussions, and The Circle has concluded your services outrank your present incapacitation_.” A bold man’s voice declares with authority. In spite not having a face, Oikawa could sense eyes boring into his skull. “ _We have the Canister and that is remarkable. What of your recent status_?”

“I have passed the item over to Tsukishima Kei and he’s on his way to escort it to Research as we speak. The rest of us shall wrap up here in a few hours given if we’re not met with any unwarranted entanglements.”

“ _Good. You’ve done us credit by getting that weapon. With that, innovations in our nuclear tests shall increase tenfold. So this shall be overlooked for the moment_."

Oikawa nods. "What of my appeal pertaining my plight?"

A few moments of silence. Then a man replies, hesitantly. " _The Circle wishes the deliberation be extended."_

"What? Why?" He approaches the screen. "My request isn't cumbersome for the organization. It affects how I function. If I can't receive the necessary treatment-"

" _You overstep your rights, agent. You have to consider the weight of your demand. It affects both present and future."_

"But I don't have much time..."

" _Believe in The Circle, my child. We will not abandon you. You shall get what you want in due time."_ The woman's reassurance barely sounded like an assurance at all. But it held enough power for Oikawa to drop his disagreement.

"Understood." The word spoken so many times mandatory he could puke with it.

A nod form his peers. " _Retire for the duration of the evening, Ghost, and await your next order_ s.”

“Yes, maam.”

“ _Long live The Circle._ ”

“ _Long live The Circle._ ” The figures all chant.

“Long live The Circle.” Oikawa repeats but lacking vigor and enthusiasm.

The screen shuts off, leaving him mentally worn-down and grieving for having the ability to disappear at will but unable to escape from this prison called Shiratorizawa.

* * *

 

“Oikawa-san, if you could please just stay still.” Akaashi Keiji says gently, a pair of tweezers with a cotton ball on his right hand while the other is holding a bottle of Antiseptic.

“But it hurts, Aka-chan, it—Ouch!” Oikawa bites his lip when the cotton meets his skin.

“I’m really sorry but if you keep being a brat about this, the wound will get infected and it’s going to hurt more.”

Oikawa flops on the bed, hands tucking his shirt up. “How can you be kind _and_ harsh at the same time?”

“Part of the job description. Now, please stay still.” The young physician resumes what would’ve been a quick job of patching up his singular patient. But years being Oikawa’s personal doctor, Akaashi ponders how he hadn’t bailed yet at the first opportunity. "You're taking longer to compact than usual." He observes.

"I'm trying. I got hit by a plasma canon earlier and all my cells are erratic now. I can barely control them to compress." Oikawa grows quiet and concentrates. His body shimmers but it goes away just as quick. He sighs and grimaces simultaneously when Akaashi dabs at solid skin. "They denied my request to have extensions on my shower."

Akaashi looks up, unsurprised at all. "I see." He'd have to monitor Oikawa's stature more closely then. Watch his phasing and his body.

“This sucks, Aka-chan. My suit’s been stained, torn and ripped and do you have any idea how long it’s going to get to have it repaired? I’ll be decommissioned for a while. I cannot _not_ be pulled out of scene! I got bitch-slapped by a ragtag gang of reckless mongrels who spits plasma balls and The Circle had me under pins and needles for looking bashed like a squashed red bean and it’s all because of that dimwit Lieutenant!”

“Hnn.”

“A ‘hnn’, _really,_ Akaashi? I gave you a lengthy rant and all I get is a ‘hnn’?”

“Does this dimwit police Lieutenant have a name?” Oikawa jeers but it was half-hearted. At least it looks like it to Akaashi.

“Iwaizumi –fucking-Hajime.”

“Oh?" The doctor raises an amused brow. "The brash Police Lieutenant of Special Ops?”

“You know him?” Oikawa squeaks, which contradicts his spurn earlier.

“No, but I’ve heard of him.” Akaashi wraps bandages around a thin torso. “He’s an elite in the JPD. Has a low profile but known to be efficient in Anti-terrorism and security escorts. So, he the root why you’re spitting fire at me right now?”

“He spat fire at me first! He’s a flighty and foolhardy gungho who annoyingly possesses a brain cell.”

“A brain cell? Just a brain cell and not a brain?”

“He’s got some guts, Aka-chan. Brick tons of ‘em. I put him in a situation where he can endanger his life and drop dead in a microsecond and the idiot fucking _almost_ did. If I hadn’t absorbed half of the blast, he would’ve been a pile of ash.”

Akaashi lowers his hands, eyes confused. “Absorbed half of… you mean, you saved him on purpose?”

"I saved myself! If I’ve let it slip pass me, he’d have exploded on spot and so would’ve the Canister—“

He didn’t understand the gawk Akaashi’s giving him. “Do you hear yourself, Oikawa-san?” The doctor shakes his head and runs a hand through his dark tresses. “So, this injury was self-inflicted. In an indirect way. I don’t understand why you’re so mad at him then if it was _your_ choice to shield the blast in the first place.”

“I told you, I would’ve compromised my mission.”

“Then why did you save Iwaizumi-san?”

“I didn’t—“

“Oikawa-san.”Akaashi’s voice was a low base. In past encounters, it’s this voice that chides Oikawa to open up or silence him during check-ups. Both were equally frustrating as Akaashi was a person hard to dissuade. He knows nothing can convince him now but the truth.

“He…interests me.”

The honesty relaxes the physician. Akaashi scoots closer. “How so?”

Oikawa was now lying still, fingers twitching in a solicitous pace. “I don’t know. It’s just…his disregard for his own safety, the capacity to toss aside rationality to meet a greater purpose, it…perplexed me. And terrified me and... probably angered me. I mean,” he closes his eyes, remembering their skirmish of hours ago, and chuckles darkly, “I’ve never met a more _inconsiderate_ human being in my entire life. Someone who has the liberty to choose what he does with his life like that has no fuckin right to end mine when I’ve fought so hard to even garner a shred of independence. Really, thinking back, he gets me so irritated but I can’t shake how admirable he’d been. It’s like, I wanted to see him die but then I don’t. Does that sound so fucked up?”

Akaashi was quiet but he rolls his shoulders casually. “Coming from you, no. But Oikawa-san, I might think you’re interested with this Iwaizumi person.”

Oikawa's brow crunches. “Didn’t I just say that?”                    

“I meant beyond him as a combatant or even as an enemy. The fact that you met someone whose dogma’s clash with yours and had given you a definite impression, I think subconsciously you’re interested in him as a _person._ ”

"Please elaborate before I stuff your mouth with cotton."

"You say you don't like him because he gets to make decisions involving his life when you yourself hasn't been granted the same freedom to do so. I think...that kind of mindset is what you have been searching for; free to choose regardless of consequences. Must be why you unconciously _not_ dislike the guy, really." Oikawa's brown eyes stare back at him. "I'm sorry. I probably sound like a hermit."

“That sounds so foreboding. Are you saying…I like him? Iwaizumi?” The thought was appalling as it was funny. “Me, like that-that pipsqueak? That’s absurd!”

The doctor again shrugs in a ‘who knows’ gesture. “I’m a physician, not a psychiatrist. It’s just what I’ve gathered from all your whining. Now, back to your whooped-at state…”

“Aww no, not to my booboo’s again. I hate it when I get injured. Not only is it disgusting and will leave an ugly scar that would blemish my porcelain skin—“

“Do you get off by self-praise by any chance?” Akaashi asks innocently.

“Mean! You know it’s more than that. It’s also ‘coz—hhngh!” Oikawa curls in a fetal position suddenly, eyes shut in grimace, lips closed. His entire form flickers, once, twice.

“Oikawa-san.” Akaashi’s now looming over his charge, full-on doctor mode.                                  

Eyelids flutter weakly and hazel eyes open, dazed and hazy. “—that.Because of that. I hate it.”

“Your unique condition over-stimulates your pain receptors. You are extremely sensitive to physiologic factors, as I have explained before.” He tries to straighten Oikawa but his hands slip through. “You’re still metaphysical, Oikawa-san.”

“Huh? Oh, sorry, wait…” he takes a deep inhale and shuts his eyes once more, concentrating until his translucency subsides and he’s solid again.

Akaashi eases him upright steadily. “I’m going to start your quantum shower right now. With an injury, it’s going to take longer. Can you handle that?” Oikawa nods wordlessly, already drained in spite the lack of vigorous activity. “Let’s get you to the cube.”

“Can’t stand…anymore.” The agent lets go of Akaashi’s hand and falls backward. His body passes through the railings, through the glass of the dome at the lower floor and straight to the inner chamber. He collapses on the white bed, gagging and coughing.

Akaashi’s running down the few steps and reaches the panels on the exterior of the glass cube. “You shouldn’t have done that, Oikawa-san. Reserve what’s left of your strength as much as possible, please.” When he gets a casual wave, he sighs. He clicks several buttons. The ceiling inside the cube opens to lower three pairs of silver disks the size of dish plates. It hums and red UV lights illuminate the clear chamber.

“We’ll add another hour to your usual dose.”

“Not more than five hours?” Oikawa mumbles incoherently.

“Not more than five hours.” Akaashi affirms.

“Okay.” And the older man lies on his side, arm tucked behind his head, trying to make himself comfortable.

Akaashi steps back and observes him with concern etched into his face. He feels compassion and pity for the agent but he’s bound by his contract and has his hands tied lest he wants the danger he knows Shiratorizawa is fully capable of imposing meet his family and loved ones. So, with a heavy heart he watches the other’s anguish in silence, resolving himself to lessen Oikawa’s pain as much as he can.

* * *

 

 

It hadn’t been a full rotation on the third hour yet and Oikawa already senses the danger without even opening his eyes.

He feels it first in the shift of vibrations in the earth. The once facile footsteps turned ponderous, urgent. The area presumably devoid of sounds was suddenly filled with laboured breathing his highly-professional ears can pick up a mile away. There were several thuds and slams and he understands; their off-base has been invaded.

Struggling to open his eyes was herculean. Everywhere hurts. His body was on fire as his current therapy hadn’t had a finished cycle and he’s still not completely healed. 

_Damn it,_ he compels his mind to obedience, _fuckin move!_ If it’s going to take mind over matter, so be it.

Voices outside, so very close now. He deduces they’re here for the stolen government property. As much as it enlivens his pride that whoever their enemies are had come with a compromised objective, it doesn’t fully debilitate him as he’s in no state to fight back. The Circle won't be too forgiving if he messes up here.

He hears Akaashi’s panicked voice, telling of interceptors. He’s probably speaking to someone in a phone.

He opens an eye, _yes!_ — and flexes his fingers just as the door opens.

“Who are you?” That was Akaashi.

More voices. Someone struggling.

“You a civilian? Please, step aside and you won’t be harmed.”

“You’re not allowed in here.”

“I don’t think you have the right to negate us, sir.”

Hushed grunts.Some scuffling. _They better not hurt Aka-chan!_

“No! Get back!”

He fake sleeps, mentally strangles himself to have left his worn-down body suit hanging on the wall, and wishes that whoever had barged into his room would be distracted enough by his beauty not to attack on the spot. When quietness and a lack of assault greet him, he muses if he was _that_ distracting.

A low intake of breath propels him into motion. He summons all energy available in his system and dissolves and teleports behind his assailant.

Oikawa grabs a handful of his short hair "What-" and slams his head on the metal rails. He hears a groan of pain and realizes it wasn't just coming from their perpetuator.

“Lieutenant.” He’s surprised he recognizes the police that had just entered with a raised gun. At the same time, he’s not.

He evades the bullets this time, unable to phase and engages them in close combat. He fights and kicks like a maniac and pride swell when he’s able to unbalance one and disarm another.

“Ggh!” His body flickers for a second. Pain shoots through his veins and it almost topples him but the pink-haired tackles him and he grunts when he crashes into his injured torso. He uppercuts and swipes at his face when he feels something cold touch his back followed by a rough voice.

“Move and I’ll blow your brains out.” A cock of a gun.

Oikawa pauses, more at the absurdity of the order, and propels himself back, straight through the man and into the roof of his glass cube. He wheezes, the short usage of his ability was drying him to a crisp, but he soldiers through the pain.

The man who stands before him came so close in restoring his spiritedness.

“Sir, is that…” Pink-hair asks.

“Probably, yeah.” Green eyes, a forest in twin spheres, locks at him and his entire world tilts.

Oikawa finds himself swallowing before baring his teeth in an attempt to look intimidating. “When I said this won’t be the last we’ve seen of each other, I didn’t mean at once. Did you miss me already, Iwa-chan?"

Amusement, no matter how short, passes his face at the officer's astonishment with the nickname. "Don't call me that." He says.

"Whatever you say, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi’s attention drops briefly on the blood spatters from his reopened wound but his face remains placid. “Are you Ghost?”

_Goddamn it. To be ousted in this fashion._ Oikawa hums weakly. "Not to your expectations?”

The officer doesn’t offer a reply to his question but says. “You’re under arrest for stealing highly-restricted government property and for obstructing economical allegations. Resist and you will be detained by force.”

Somehow his threat didn’t scare Oikawa. In fact, it sounds constrained. “Mmm, no can do, Iwa-chan.” He laughs openly at the change in the brusque officer’s expression. “I have no intentions of being put behind bars, whatsoever. Zip. Nada.” He struggles to stand and his vision wanes at the blood loss but he perseveres.

They get in a staring game; Iwa’s emerald of chivalrous submission and Oikawa’s hazel resilience. It’s Iwaizumi who speaks first. “Fine then.” His men form a line behind him. “Fire!”

“No, stop!” Akaashi shouts.

He barely dodges the plasma blasts, gliding on the glass before somersaulting mid-air and lands on the small space where the police instantly grapple him. His complication worsens however.

“What the heck’s happening?” Kindaichi marvels at the bizarre display. Oikawa flickers randomly and only his excessive training allowed him to counter despite him fluttering in and out of control. He’s evidently sluggish and it doesn’t escape Iwaizumi. He pins him to the wall after a smooth evasion from Hanamaki.

“Why aren’t you disappearing on us?” He twirls his ordinary gun and aims at Oikawa’s forehead.

Oikawa drives both his knees to slam into Iwaizumi’s abdomen just as he fires, the bullet grazing the crown of his hair.

“You fuckin playing with us?” Iwaizumi comes at him again, and Oikawa’s hairs stood on his skin at his growl. “Why aren’t you using your ability, you fuckin Ghost!”

He’s slammed into the rails and rolls when a plasma canon melts the metal behind him. It takes him a couple minutes to collect himself, disorientation and drained beyond his limit. Hands seize him from both sides. He tries to phase out but his body burns before he could.

“Stop. Can’t you see he’s weakened?” Akaashi was being pinned down on the floor by Watari.

“Weak my ass. He’s still kicking like a lunatic.” Hanamaki grabs at Oikawa’s wrist and forces it behind his back.

Pride and body hurt, Oikawa risks a look at Iwaizumi and sees the contemplative frown on his face. He doesn’t like that expression. He is not to be apprehended without resistance. He lets out a roar and both Hanamaki and Kindaichi collapse on the floor.

He materializes in front of Akaashi but his vision is all loopy. “Let’s….go…’kaashi…” he coughs and his blurriness can’t hide the red that splatters on Akaashi’s face.

“No, no, Oikawa-san, you can’t phase anymore. It’ll kill you.” Hands press on both sides of his face and fingers wipe at the blood at his lips.

“What’s happening?” Oikawa manages a slacken twist of his head. Iwaizumi has a fist up, a sign of halt. Eyebrows pinched and he sounds…concerned. He would’ve laughed if he wasn’t in so much pain.

“He’s been severely weakened during your encounter. And he's injured. He wasn’t fully healed when you marched in here.” Akaashi pulls Oikawa to him, hands envelope in a protective hug. “Please. Don’t fight anymore. He’ll…he’ll die otherwise. Just take us. But please, bring the suit. It’s the only thing that will prevent him from dissolving entirely.”

Iwaizumi’s mixed look of hesitancy and apprehension and the pregnant pause that follows was the most tiresome Oikawa’s ever experienced. His consciousness abandons him though and he slips into familiar darkness before he could know what will happen to him after this bittersweet reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap: Tooru at Iwa's HQ, conflict ensues and love blossoms? ;)  
> Comments, Kudos and the likes are highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for this delayed update. I'm prepping for my oath-taking ceremony. I'll legit be a professional in 2weeks time. Kya! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter (^V^)

“If I’ve wanted a hawk, I would’ve checked in an aviary.” The voice cuts through like an ice pick.

Iwaizumi breaks out of his stupor and scowls at the obvious sarcasm. “If I’ve wanted a parrot, I’d buy from a pet store.” He resists the smug grin breaking out his face at Ghost’s astonishment. “I’m under orders to monitor you and I take that responsibility very seriously.”

Ghost pouts and in any other circumstances Iwaizumi would’ve find it adorable. Heck, he does but he doesn’t show it. “You’re such a balloon-popper, Iwa-chan. What could I possibly do behind this glass prison?”

“You’ve given me _enough_ not to believe any shit you say.”

“Wow, you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“Your mom ever got fed up with a chatterbox like you?” He notices Ghost stiffen subtly but glosses it off rapidly, hiding it with a casual roll of his shoulders.

“I’d like to inform you I have the capacity to annoy the hell out of people by talking in rapid-fire for continuous hours. Maybe you ought to reconsider your stand before you get a first-hand sample.”

Iwaizumi sighs out loud. Never had he imagined the person behind the notorious white suit that frequents their mission logs to be this insufferable. And it’s barely 50 hours since they had him under lock and key and already he’s managed to crawl into Iwa’s veins like poison.

“I’ve dealt with shitheads more severe than you. Give me your best shot, asshole.”

“Believe me when I say I’m the worse there is yet, Iwa-chan.” Ghost seems satisfied at grating his nerves. He straightens up on the cot and flinches. It didn’t escape Iwaizumi.

“You okay?”

“Oh, so now you care?”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at the returned cynicism. Ghost has been unconscious when they wheeled him in. He was pale and lifeless that it unsettled Iwaizum’s poor tsundere heart. He’d never been comfortable seeing people in a comatose-like state before.

“You’re such a dipshit.”

“Thank you. Where’s Akaashi?”

“With the commander. He’s being interrogated regards your situation. I’ve heard your doctor friend offers parley.”

Ghost’s eyes narrows. “They’re not hurting him, are they?”

“So, now you care?” It was a pun but some wonderment slips into Iwaizumi’s voice, barely distinguishable.

The nonchalance in Ghost didn’t vanish but so was the viciousness. “Doesn’t matter. I’d down half the men in this place before you could even realize shit’s happening.”

Iwaizumi scoffs, not taking the bait. “Bold words for someone who can’t even stand without fluttering like a leaf.”

Ghost pauses, longer than the first. He murmurs grittily. “You really are mean, aren’t you?”

The door opens before the Lieutenant could utter a reply. Yahaba enters with a sharp salute. “The commandant wants you on the conference room, sir.”

He whirls to look at Ghost and sees his face closed off with emotions. He tells the brown-haired. “I can’t leave him unsupervised.”

“Aaww, Iwa-chan…”

Yahaba casts his eyes to Iwaizumi, at the captive and back at his captain. “It didn’t look like Kuroo-san wants to be kept waiting, sir. I’ll take watch until you return.” Then he shuffles forward to whisper something in his ear and Ghost could see Iwaizumi’s eyes widen from his spot.

“You’re not going to play bad cop on me, _sir_?” He mocks, trying to gauge Iwaizumi’s reaction.

The man straightens. There was despondency and tenacity in his expression and Ghost could not understand how both could appear in his face. _Didn’t_ want to understand. “Won’t be necessary anymore,” he levels blank greenets on him, “Tooru.”

He leaves.

Yahaba assumes his position outside the glass chamber and even he could read the unmistakable look of abject horror on Ghost’s face.

“Shit.” Was all the captive could say.

The conference room was less than a ten-minute walk from the underground levels and when he opens the door, Iwaizumi heads straight to the piles of papers and seizes one, ignoring the people assembled. He looks at the file. “Where’d you get this?”

Daichi, standing at the front of the table, shrugs easily. “Personal participation is the universal principle of knowing.”

“Meaning?”

“Akaashi has negotiated asylum for the captive. In exchange, his given us Ghost’s name but refused to impart any other intel than that.”

“He gave you his name?” Iwaizumi gawks then frowns. “Are we certain it isn’t falsified?”

Matsukawa snorts as if offended. “You have little faith in our network, Iwaizumi. All it took is to type in the name and cross-match it with any existing data to determine its authenticity. We don’t have any records about Ghost but he has data in other systems we can easily hack in. A name is a goldmine, after all.”

Iwaizumi still didn’t budge in his discomfort. “I’m inclined to believe this doesn’t come with no strings attached.”

“Probably. But Akaashi was fervent in demanding maximum security for his patient. He seems pretty distressed about his current state.” Daichi says.

“He’s not going anywhere in that kind of prison. It’s the best we have.” Ghost’s warning earlier though crosses his mind and his confidence wavers.

“I’m not talking about that.”

“Huh?”

“Crime, once exposed, has no refuge but audacity.” Kuroo speaks up from Iwaizumi’s right. He motions at the documents. “Enough with the useless chitchat. I want to know who this guy is. Bare me the uglies so he can be dealt with accordingly.”

Daichi nods and clicks on the laptop. The monitor behind him lights up and Iwaizumi sucks in a breath at the image of caramel hair and chestnut eyes once more.

“Identification, Oikawa Tooru.” _Fuck._ Iwaizumi still couldn’t believe they’d put a name to the face. Daichi continues. “Age 24. Worked for Shiratorizawa for almost ten years. Parents, both scientists, both dead. Died during an experiment that went haywire.”

“Was that the explosion in Nagasaki back in 2009?” Hanamaki asks, thrumming his fingers on the steel table.

“Yes. It was a classified simulation on nuclear quantum physics. Oikawa’s parents spearheaded it but the procedure malfunctioned.” Daichi flips through the files, eyebrows furrowing. “All of the personnel involved were caught in the blast. Company of at least ten. All dead. It was reported Oikawa was in there too but survived. The only one for that matter. The explosion however, altered his molecular anatomy and he’s been under Shiratorizawa’s custody ever since.”

“What do you mean?” Kuroo asks.

“To him being under Shiratorizawa or his biology?”

“The latter.”

Suga answers with a contemplative hum. “To put it simply, every cell in his body is stitching itself and breaks apart every minute. The wave from the blast probably made his molecules erratic and unable to bunch together. In other words, he can’t produce a solid body.”

“But he can manipulate it.” Matsukawa quips.

“On a certain degree, yes. I don’t know much yet of his condition but his physiology is peculiar. It’s going to take more than ordinary medication to treat him.”  

“We’ll offer what we can.” Iwaizumi turns with wide-eyes to Kuroo at what he said.

“You’re strangely complacent.” He says.

Kuroo shrugs. “We have Shiratorizawa’s most capable operative. This is revolutionary. I’m not gonna be refutable and will scrounge up any dirt I can outta him, civilized or not.” He looks at the Police Lieutenant. “He’s under your supervision, Iwaizumi. Get eyes on him 24/7 and take dibs on his situation. I don’t want him thinking he can get around with what he wants just because we’re handing him our hospitality on a silver platter. There are more than one way to break a man.”

The pregnant pause was long enough for the occupants of the room to zero in their attention on the aloof officer. “I don’t want to break him.” He whispers matter-of-factly.

“You know what I mean.” Kuroo either doesn’t acknowledge his honesty or fails to sense it. He waves his hand dismissively. “I don’t want any hitches or fuck-ups with the setup with the Shiratorizawa members. Even the doctor. We can’t afford that this time. Y’all understand?”

“Yes, sir.” They answer.

“Are we all just going to ignore the possibility that Shiratorizawa may _want_ to get him back?” Matsukawa says.

Kuroo grins, in that uncanny smile of his. “On the contrary, I’m expecting word from them soon. This situation is in our favour.”

Iwaizumi asks. “How so?”

“If they want him back, as I’m certain they would, we’ll negotiate an exchange.” Kuroo explains. “Ghost for the Nuclear amplifier.”

* * *

 

Akaashi is slammed into the glass walls. The hands on his throat weren’t tight to cut off air but enough to leave bruises.

“Why in the actual hell did you do that, Keiji?!” He’s seen Oikawa furious before but never at him.

“I had no choice—“

“You gave them my name!” Oikawa shrieked. It was the most distressed Akaashi’s seen of his senpai. “Do you have any idea what you’ve just done?!”

“Yes.” Akaashi says, unnervingly calm. He didn’t try to shake off the fists enclosed on his neck. He understands Oikawa’s apprehension. “I disclosed them your identity in exchange for the necessary treatment needed for your recovery. It’s either that or you dissolve right before my eyes on this very spot in a matter of days. There isn’t much of a choice at all, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa’s fists tremble, at the admission, at the haunting realization and most of all the hurt— of his body, of his mind and entire being.

Akaashi repeats, firmly. “I had no choice.”

He lets go of the doctor and bumps his back on the wall. Akaashi doesn’t offer him any further explanation or apologies or words of reassurance. Akaashi knows sometimes the best you can offer is silence.

“You’re naïve to trust them so easily, Aka-chan. Push comes to shove, they’ll save themselves.” Oikawa says finally after a few lengthy moments of silence. He still hasn’t risen from his abrupt sitting position.

“Maybe.” Akaashi walks over to him but stands frozen in front of him. He’s not sure if any contact is allowed yet. “But I trust they’ll put your safety above the rest. You undervalue yourself among this institution, Oikawa-san. No one comes close to how significant you are for these men as of the moment. They _have_ to prioritize you.”

“I’m not worried about them. I’m more worried about…” Oikawa cuts off, not having the heart to continue. 

"Maybe they'll make an exception for this one. It's  _you_ who's involved, after all."

Oikawa sneers. "Don't be dimwitted, Akaashi. They're not gonna remain placid about this. This was the absolute rule and I flunked it."

A pause. "What are we going to do?" Akaashi asks.

Oikawa hopes he has an answer. He has but he's scared to say it out loud. Voicing something makes it sound so real.

Akaashi understands. He always does. He kneels and places a soothing hand on Oikawa’s knee, relieved a little bit that it didn’t slip through. “Your fears isn’t misplaced, Oikawa-san. I’m sorry I can’t do more than place my faith in the teetering temperament of these people. But you have to understand,” he squeezes the knee and his eyes enlarges when it passes through the fabric. It narrows in pained acceptance as he continues, “I want you to live.” The knee he’s pressing on shimmers and the doctor’s hand slips. It's almost enough to bring him to tears. "Whatever the cost. You don't deserve this."

Oikawa takes the hand and presses it back to his knee, having solidified it by sheer will alone. “I know. I know, Aka-chan. But…” he exhales deeply, closing his eyes, drawing courage from whoever kami is able to grant him, “How much time do you think I have left?”

Akaashi looks down, disliking this morbid topic but answers. “A few days at best. Less if you still don’t get your quantum shower or without the suit or...”

Oikawa remains quiet and Akaashi recognizes this habit of his, of lapsing into stillness to allow his mind to move its gears. “Where are they keeping my suit?”

The physician blinks. “I-in the upper grounds near the Infirmary. Oikawa-san, what—“

Oikawa clasps his hand once more as if he’s drawing strength. He’s about to do something utterly stupid and reckless and he knows it. But what choice does he have? If he's going out, he's going out in a blaze of glory. “Can you get into one of the police cars in discrete? Meet me in the east entrance in half an hour?” He stands up, steadying his balance despite the tremors.

“Oikawa-san, what—“

“I’m not going to die in a prison cell.” He declares; words strong and determined.  “And I’m not going to die waiting for Shiratorizawa to do it for me.”

Akaashi tries to pull him back but tugs on air instead. “Oikawa-san, don’t be reckless!”

"Recklessness gets you anywhere. It either kills you or saves you.” He eyes the glass with vehemence, an iron determination immovable like a tool in a fjord. “I’ve been reckless. But I’m not a rebel without a cause.” Then he vanishes without a poof but the noise outside the cell was indication enough Oikawa was foolish enough to make this his last act of stubbornness.

* * *

 

 

  _WWWAAAANNNNGGG WWWAAAANNNNGGGG WWWAAANNNGGGGG_

“What the fuck’s going on?” Kuroo yells just as a couple of police barges into the conference room.

“Sir, we have a situation. Ghost has escaped.” One reports.

“WHAT?!”

Iwaizumi could only curse. The fucker was serious. Goddamn. And he went and bragged not to underestimate him when he did the opposite. _Fuck!_

“Breach all routes of escape on all levels. Lock ‘em all down. No one gets out or in.” Kuroo whirls away from his chair in a flash and his officers follow him. “I want all Special Operatives on duty dispatched on all floors armed and loaded. Sawamura, you take a team on the underground to secure a breakout. Iwaizumi, lead the rest to cover the upper sections. He’s probably going to get his suit back if he wants to escape outta here.” The group breaks off to follow his orders. “Fuck it, the cell wasn’t enough to suppress his phasing? I thought you said he wasn’t in any condition to use that blasted ability of his.” This accusation he addresses to Suga.

“I said there’s a fifty percent chance he’s unable to phase due to sustaining internal damage but I didn’t guarantee complete incapacitation.” Suga defends himself as Kuroo groans loudly. “Besides, the cell wasn’t designed to fully suppress his phasing. We don’t have the proper equipment to contain an anomaly like him.”

“Fuck the higher-ups for not transferring him to Fuchū immediately. Fuck!” Kuroo swears continuously as he’s offered a bullet proof vest and an earpiece. “Where's the fucker now?"

"We can't locate him completely, sir. He's flitting all over the place." A police narrates. "He's been in the first and second floors. It looks like he's trying to get to the upper levels."

"He's going to get his suit. Akaashi says it's the only thing that stabilizes his molecular disequilibrium. Fucker must be desperate not to melt into atomic mush."

Suga says. "I told you to keep it on him."

"And risk something like this earlier? Nuh-uh. Fat chance." Kuroo's radio buzzes with an incoming message. "Give me any good news or don’t talk to me.”

 _BBZZT._ _“ Here’s some good news for you, sir,” _Matsukawa’s insipid voice rings through his speaker. _“ We found Ghost up on the third floor, breaking into the armory.”_

“And?”

_“ And he’s wasted about more than a dozen men getting up here. It’s freaky and amazing.”_

Kuroo resists another groan. “And that’s good news?”

_“ Of course. Iwaizumi’s here and he’s pissed.”_

* * *

 

Iwaizumi was definitely pissed. But not at the account on which his colleagues are referring to.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He aims his gun at Ghost who has an officer tight in a deadlock. “Do you have a fuckin death wish?”

“Why do you sound so distressed about it?” His nerves tingle at the acid dripping from Ghost’s voice. He sounds resolute.

“Stand down, Oikawa. Or we’ll shoot. And it’s only going to be shittier for you.” Iwa motions his team to line up behind him, readying their weapons.

Oikawa’s eyes narrow, insulted, unnerved or indifferent, he shows nothing as he kicks the unfortunate police from behind. He gnarls lowly. “Don’t call me that. You haven’t earned it.” He uses his foot to spring a gun upward towards him and fires.

The receiving team’s shields emerge. They return fire and Ghost lets some of the bullets pass him before pouncing at their line with abandon. In his weakened state, he was a storm. Where he’s able to garner this much strength enthralls and angers Iwaizumi, something he couldn’t determine where it’s rooting from.

The dexterous agent jumps on Matsukawa, swings his body and slams him harshly on the floor, knocking him out. He forward rolls to avoid a shooting and traps Yahaba with a foot to his neck.

_BANG!_

A bullet gets stuck on the wall beside Yahaba’s face, grazing Oikawa in the ear in an ear-splitting moment of heedlessness. Oikawa whips his head around and a hard blow hits him on the temple. He stumbles back but ducks when Iwaizumi strikes with his weapon again. He lands a payback punch to his abdomen, not enough to whiff the breath out of the Lieutenant but strong enough for him to groan uncharacteristically. He slams his elbows down on Oikawa’s nape and the operative gasps as his knees buckle. Iwaizumi goes to knead him straight at his face but he phases the action pass him and uses his right leg to back kick Iwaizumi. He tumbles back on his feet and sways. On reflex, Iwaizumi reaches out a hand to steady him but it’s as if Oikawa’s electrocuted because he jumps at the contact and face punches the officer.

“The fuck…” Iwaizumi groans, feeling a nosebleed.

Oikawa was in no shape better, he was wheezing so bad and is flickering like a flashlight almost out of batteries.

“Why are you being utterly reckless? I didn’t peg you to be such a suicidal bastard.”

“Again. Why do you sound distressed? You don’t care.” Even Oikawa’s answer was raspy, like its taking _all_ of his consciousness to keep him upright.

He bites his lips. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure why he’s getting so vexed about Oikawa’s self-destructiveness. He hadn’t known the guy that much to warrant his concern like this.

“The commander has approved Akaashi’s negotiations to provide you medical assistance that you require. Why the fuck are you being hard-headed about this now?” He tries to level the platform.

Oikawa laughs and it’s ugly and judgmental. “You’re more naïve than him then, Iwaizumi. Do you really think they'll give me what I necessitate when I have something more to offer?"

"You are in no condition to rally your weak ass in a senseless one-man assault. Don't be a child!"

Oikawa snaps. "Why are you butting your ugly face in my problems? That concern is misplaced and fake. I'm looking out for myself since you dicks can't give me what I need! You and Shiratorizawa are all the same. Manipulative, insouciant pricks. Do you think I will be left unharmed in such an impaired state?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes narrow. “We’re not gonna hurt you.” He hopes they don't. But he doesn’t say that out loud.

“How confident are you to say that."

"We're _not_ going to hurt you."

"I’m not talking about Karasuno.”

“Then…” he blinks. “…what?”

Oikawa laughs again and picks up a stray gun. Iwaizumi tenses but didn’t move. “Contrary to what you believe, I am inconsequential to Shiratorizawa. I am their best product but I am also trash. Disposable. Like all goods are perishable.” Iwaizumi shivers at his declaration, for there was neither apathy nor grudge in his tone, only calm acceptance like its an ugly truth he's long stomached. “You’re mistaken if you think they’ll try to win me back. Shiratorizawa isn’t fastidious. They’re fickle. It’s what makes them indomitable in bypassing the law for so many goddamn decades.”

“Wait, what are you trying to tell me?” So, Kuroo’s plan to bargain an exchange for Ghost with the government nuclear canister was eradicated. “Aren’t you their most proficient spy?”

“I consign the compliment. But you don’t know Shiratorizawa. They aren’t selective. Everyone of us there is just another name in a mission sheet. And we’re replaceable.” He raises the gun but it’s not pointed at Iwaizumi. “And I forgot to mention one crucial fact,” his hazel eyes lights up with a burning intensity, “I’m not loyal to them.”

Iwaizumi follows where the gun is aimed. But before he could fully trace the direction, a voice, someone he doesn’t recognize speaks up.

“Straightforward as always.” Yahaba was standing and Iwaizumi almost says a confused inquiry but he sees the hand enclosed around the former’s neck and the large bulky figure of a masked police behind the sergeant. He finally sees that Oikawa was focusing on the stranger at the back, not Yahaba.

“But of course, the Circle will send you.” Despite the mask, Oikawa seems to recognize the perpetrator. “You’ve been lackluster, Ushijima. I’ve been in custody for almost 2 days.”

The giant, it was what Iwaizumi could describe him as he was tall, very very tall, was motionless save for his hand curling further around Yahaba’s neck. One wrong move on their part could mean a quick twist and Yahaba’s done for. “You’ve been captured under action. As protocol, you are to be eliminated.” Giant removes his mask, revealing brown hair and thick eyebrows on a stern face. “It is unfortunate but prepare to die.”

“You really are something, Iwa-chan,” the Police Lieutenant turns back at the nickname as if on instinct and Oikawa had a small smile on his face, this one not biting but melancholic, “Everything comes into disarray when you’re involved.”

He couldn’t understand that.

Didn’t.

Wouldn’t.

Oikawa and Ushijima both raise their guns.

And Iwaizumi realizes too late the gravity of what he’s done.

_BANG!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a sucky cliffhanger lmao. Next chap: Ushijima VS Oikawa/Iwaizumi, an alliance and love blossoms, again? haha  
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks and the likes are highly appreciated. Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, getting employed is sucky. I've cut the total chapters because I want this to wrap up soon ;-)

_BANG!_

Iwaizumi hits the ground. Literally. A force knocks him from behind and he drops to his knees on the tiled floor. He looks up to see a figure jump above him and intercept the other bigger figure who was visibly trying to swing at him.

“I thought it was me you’re after.” Oikawa has his arms in a cross for defence.

“You’re next after I do him in.” Ushijima says simply. He was overpowering Oikawa, and with the way the other was being pushed back, the armlock wasn’t going to last.

“Why do you want to kill him? He’s a stupid dog who stuck his nose in something that he can’t resist to smell.”

“Hey!” Iwaizumi couldn’t help but cry out.

The question seems to stun Ushijima who blinks. “You would’ve done the same without a single thought before. What changed?“

Now it was Oikawa’s turn to gawk. Indeed, where did the query come from? Before he could reply back a snarky response, Ushijima whirls a fist at his abdomen. He pulls back instead of phasing and tries to shoot him again but the huge agent, in spite his bulky size, was agile. He dodges with a snap of his neck and uses the motion to swivel and land a kick to Oikawa.

“Ggh!” It hits him squarely on his torso and as he’s flung back, he crashes into wide, strong arms. “What—“

Iwaizumi catches him with a firm arm around his waist. He raises his plasma canon. “Cover your ears, dumbass.”

“No, that’s not—“

_BBBBZZZZTTTTTT…_

_PPPPPEEEWWWW_

Orange blast shoots out the firearm and the piercing sizzle of plasma cuts through the air, straight at Ushijima. The floor rumbles and fog thickens around. In the ensuing steam, a humming sound vibrates.

“What—“ Iwaizumi’s shock was drowned by a red beam that pierces through the smoke.

He gets shoved down roughly once more, this time landing on his back. Oikawa was on top of him, breathing heavily. “Stupid, reckless, Iwa-chan. Attacks like those don’t work on Ushiwaka.”

The position or the reprimand, whichever was it, sent heat all over Iwa’s face and he barks back angrily. “Well, I’m sorry, genius, I didn’t know the shithead was a fuckin canon!”

Ushijima clears away the remaining smoke, revealing his state. His entire left arm had metalized and where his hand should be was replaced by a bazooka-like gunpiece that sizzles with red energy.

“Ushiwaka has the greatest firepower in Shiratorizawa. A hit from his canon blaster could destroy a building. Of course, with my outstanding Metaphysical powers he’s no match but,” Oikawa chuckles darkly, “I’m not actually in hundred percent condition.” He stares down at Iwaizumi and the apathy sends shivers down the Lieutenant’s spine. “No thanks to you.”

He would’ve loved to smack that pretty face for that. It’s not as if him getting severely weakened was intended by the Lieutenant. He’s not psychic that he could predict all these shit’s about to happen on a private mission.

Ushijima walks closer with thundering steps and aims at the two on the ground. It was instinct. Iwaizumi couldn’t think of any sane reason why his body suddenly folded on Oikawa’s, a hand fisted on his nape and another around his waist, and rolls to evade the blast. Ushijima fires again and Iwaizumi sits up, pulling Oikawa to his chest as the blast dissolves the tiles where they were on seconds ago.

“What the fuck—“

Whatever Oikawa intends to say is stopped when the canon hand points at them again. He curses and slips past Iwaizumi’s protective arms. He places his palms down on the ground and kicks upward at his left hand, the blast shooting off the ceiling, creating a melted hole. He dives straight through Ushijima and jumps on him, legs winding around Ushijima’s neck as he uses gravity to propel them downwards, both of them hitting the floor, hard.

Iwaizumi uses the opportunity to get a close shot on Ushijima. He amps to a hundred and presses the button.

_KKKAAA-BBOOOOMMMMM!!_

He gets flung back and hits the wall with a sickening crunch. Iwaizumi battles vertigo and black spots threatening to overcome his vision. “The fucker can conjure two of those canon hands?”

Oikawa flips back and pounces Ushijima; they are in a tight fist-to-fist brawl with Ushijima firing from his canon hands and Oikawa phasing out or dodging it. He leaps on the floor slipping through Ushijima and kicks backward to hit him on his spine. He then does a series of complex acrobatic manoeuvres to evade and attack the physically stronger operative. He seizes both his arms and twirls back using it as anchor, landing a kick under Ushijima’s chin. The taller agent collapses but his hand fires an automatic shot. Oikawa is grabbed from behind and the red blast zips pass his head.

“I don’t know if you’re being suicidal here or just have a plain execution plan. The fuck.” Iwaizumi is gasping as he cradles Oikawa unconsciously close to his side.

The latter is spent. He wanted to answer back but even his throat betrays him. Every cell in his body is scorching and he feels very, very, very exhausted.

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi peeks at him, brows furrowing in concern, in trepidation. “Oikawa.” He shakes the other, urging him back to consciousness but he receives a weak stoop of the head. “Oikawa! Damn.” He eyes the other fallen agent who was slowly straightening up, his senses coming back. He fumbles for his wireless radio, pressing frantically on the buttons. “Commander, it’s me Iwaizumi, please come in, sir.” Ugly static. “Damn it. Commander, it’s Lieutenant Iwaizumi. Do you copy?”

 _BBZZT. BBZZT. “ Iwaizumi…” BBZZT. “…What the fuck is going on…”_ A pause on the connection. _“Where are you? Why is the upper level in a lockdown?”_

“Shiratorizawa has planted a spy in the team, sir. I repeat, we have a mole in the building. Someone named Ushijima. It seems he’s after Oikawa.” Iwaizumi reports rapidly, eyeing the other with cautious eyes.

 _“Then fuckin give them the agent. Is he the only perpetuator? Goddamn it, they tampered on our circuits. The entire building’s communication is breached.”_ Kuroo says. _“ Iwaizumi, give them Oikawa. They want him. Let’s not antagonize them further especially if they still have the canister.”_

“Sir?… But…”

_PPPEEEWWWW_

Iwaizumi dodges. The wall behind him drizzles with melted steel. He grits his teeth. “That’s going to be a negative, sir.”

He could hear the frustration emitting off the police commander straight through the receiver before he could even speak again. _“ Iwaizumi. If you disobey this direct order, there will be _permanent, _drastic consequences for your insubordination.”_

“I know,” Iwaizumi stands up, pulling a barely-conscious Oikawa to his feet, “But he saved my life. Several times.” He sighs deeply, determined, “I owe him.”

 _“Iwaizumi—“_  BEEP.

 _That proves it. I am insane._ Iwaizumi snuggles Oikawa closer to his chest. _But so is he._

Ushijima’s disequilibrium clears. He whips his head; blood spilled from a gash on his left temple and Iwaizumi fires again. The blast throttles the tall agent once more, hitting his head first on the ground. Iwa then points at the ceiling and fires in a circular motion, causing the roof to collapse on the unsuspecting operative. He blasts on one area and shifts the plasma temperature to 100. Cement melts like ice cream left on a sunny sidewalk and drips down on Ushijima like magma. His finishing deed consist of firing at the water pumps. Liquid spills from the upward faucets, hardening the molten cement, caging Ushijima for the briefest of moments.

Iwaizumi collects Oikawa into his arms and rushes to the armory without assessing his handiwork. He punches the code for the armoured doors and clicks on a combination. Two brick-ton walls emerge, barricading the weapons room. Iwaizumi rests Oikawa at the foot of the stairs. His face is chalky and if not for the very shallow movement of his chest, Iwa would’ve called on him dead already. The moment he places the other down, he falls back, slips pass the rails.

“Shit.” Iwaizumi tries to straighten him but he couldn’t even touch Oikawa. His body was blinking in and out of physicality and it alarms Iwaizumi severely than he could comprehend. He runs to a locked vault and frantically types in the codes, glancing back at Oikawa to make sure he didn’t vanish from his peripheral vision. _Fuckfuckfuck,_ Iwa’s heart rate was rapid. He didn’t understand the trepidation he was feeling, didn’t understand why the image of Oikawa disappearing right before his eyes was seeping into his pores like liquid fire. His pulse quickened by very harsh pounding on the doors.

 _CLICK._ The vault opens and Iwaizumi snatches the worn-down white suit and runs back to the unconscious Oikawa. He makes quick work on ridding Oikawa of his outer garments and fitting him into his battered suit. It’s arduous work, Oikawa keeps slipping past his fingers like water to a sieve and every time Iwa grits his teeth and tries again. Finally, about ten minutes into his ordeal he suits Oikawa up fully and watches as his body slowly solidifies. Color sips back into his skin. The green of the floor fades, his transparency ebbs. With dainty breaths, he touches a hand to his cheek, releases a deep exhale when he cups it and it didn’t slip.

Eyelashes twitching, and Iwaizumi whispers. “Oikawa…”

Caramel irises look up at him, blinking in confusion, in daze, in wonder. His throat bobs, once, twice before Oikawa manages a word. “Ushijima…”

Iwaizumi looks up at the door. It was silent. His brows furrowed. “It’s gone quiet. He’s pounding on it like a lion earlier.”

Oikawa sits up. “My armor…” he raises his palms, inspects his condition. He clenches his fists, repeatedly. After deliberating he wasn’t going to dissolve sub-atomically, he levels suspicious orbs at Iwaizumi and asks one thing. “Why?”

Iwaizumi feels swallowed in those brown eyes. He shrugs coolly, masking the butterflies in his stomach with nonchalance. “Think of it as collateral paid.”

Oikawa scoffs. “If you wanted me out of your conscience, you could’ve done so before Ushiwaka barrels in here like a loose circus freak.”

“I told you, we didn’t know!”

“Aaahaaa, so annoying. Stop screaming into my ear. You’ll bleed it out.” Oikawa whines petulantly, cupping his ears.

“Why did I fuckin save a whiny-ass baby as you?”

“Why did I save a rude, loud-mouth manhandler like you from exploding into tiny Iwa-chan bits?”

“What?”

Oikawa pouts some more but didn’t retract his words. “Shut Up, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi sighs, scratches his head and slumps beside Oikawa. “What now?” He eyes the door again. “Think he’s given up?”

“Ushiwaka? Give up? You’d grow white hairs and your skin will sag before that happens.” Oikawa says and looks at the door as well. “Pointing that out, this silence is unnerving. What the fuck is he thinking?” He staggers to his feet and sways. A hand catches him on the arm, steadying him. “What happened to that rough manhandling?”

“Some silence would be golden right now.” Iwa snaps back. His hand stays coiled on Oikawa’s though.

“You’d be filthy rich then, Iwa-chan.”

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Iwaizumi’s transceiver beeps. “Duty calls.”

Oikawa hums but he shrugs the hand on him and steps back.

The Lieutenant presses on the gadget, expecting another earful from Kuroo or a penalty notice from Daichi. Instead, his commander addresses, not him. “ _Is Oikawa there?”_

Iwaizumi and Oikawa both blink. “Sir?”

 _“I want to talk to Oikawa, Iwaizumi. Is he there or not?”_ Kuroo’s voice was levelled, like a soft interlude before a booming chorus and it unsettles Iwaizumi.

“He’s here.” He switches to loudspeaker and motions for Oikawa to approach.

Kuroo speaks up without acknowledging if the agent is indeed there. “ _I won’t be lenient_ twice. _This is my proposition; I want an exchange. I want the Canister. It’s of significant value that should be recovered at once. I’m tired of beating around the bush. Shiratorizawa’s played dirty at us all the fuckin time. And I’m tired of it.”_

Iwaizumi’s eyes narrow. “Kuroo, what are you talking about?”

_“ Two can play at this game. There are some buttons that shouldn’t have been pushed. And mine has been. Oikawa, get me the Canister.”_

Oikawa laughs sarcastically. “I’m afraid you have no room for bargaining with me, Commander. You’ve nothing against me.”

 _“Do I?”_ Kuroo sounds hesitant when he said this, but the line went mute temporarily before a new voice vibrates off the speakers.

_“ Oikawa-san…”_

They freeze. Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

 _“ I’m so sorry, Oikawa-san. I wasn’t stealthy enough. They got me before I could exit on floor two--“_ The new voice cuts, as if someone snatched the gadget off him.

“ _I told you two can play at this game.”_ Kuroo, again.

Oikawa’s hand clenches on Iwaizumi's transceiver. “If you hurt Akaashi…”

_“ It won’t come to that if you accept my terms. The Canister for the doctor. You stole what's ours. I’m not usually this barbaric, but I’ve spilled blood before if needed. Iwaizumi can attest to that.”_

The Lieutenant shivers at the truth behind his words. Kuroo was normally platonic and laid-back, but he didn’t assume commandership of National police for being tolerant.

“Sir,” Iwa tries a lenitive approach, “Kuroo, it doesn’t have to be that way.”

A sigh. _“ Unfortunately, it has, Hajime. I tire of failing. And I tire of being outwitted again and again. It gets to your confidence and the confidence of the higher-ups in you. If playing dirty gets me what I need, so be it. So, Oikawa, what’s it gonna be?”_

“Shiratorizawa has no use for me anymore. I have a bounty on my head. They will continue what Ushiwaka has failed to do here tonight.” Oikawa says.

 _“ I don’t think you understand what I’ve been trying to relay here so I’m going to say it again,” _the voice was low, like a growl but at the same time a whisper, “ _I don’t give a fuck. I want that item here by sundown tomorrow or you’ll see your doctor friend at the morgue.”_

“You fucker!”

 _“Iwaizumi,_ ” Kuroo says.

“Sir?”

_“... you’re suspended.”_

The line went dead.

Iwaizumi pulls back the gadget before Oikawa could crush it with his hand. “Give that back!”

“Why? I need it in operating condition if we’re to go get that canister.”

Oikawa pauses. “What?”

“I’m coming with you.”

“No, you’re not. I don’t need your help. Besides, you’re suspended.”

“That’s exactly the point.” Iwaizumi fixes the gadget back on his chest pocket and picks up his plasma canon. “I’m out of duty which means I can do what I want. It’s Kuroo’s way of telling me to act accordingly. He didn’t want it to end that way. Sending me is consolation.”

“So, he’s not going to kill Aka-chan?” Iwaizumi lapses into silence and the quietness darkens Oikawa’s vision. “So, he will?”

“Kuroo’s ledger is not clean, Oikawa. Everybody has to have blood in their hands whether they like it or not.” It’s part of police life. Protocol requires officers to shoot on site or kill on spot when the situation is extremely dire. Iwaizumi’s conscience wasn’t exactly clean too.

“If he kills Akaashi, his slate will be tainted with his own blood.” Oikawa walks closer to Iwaizumi until they’re chest-to-chest. He was taller than him. “I don’t care if this alliance brings your office fortune, I will end you all with my own hands. And bear in mind, _Hajime,_ I’ve killed thrice the number you have. And they’re not all criminals.” His eyes were burning, with anger and hurt. It’s the hurt that renders Iwaizumi speechless, like he wants to know why it’s there in his face but at the same time he doesn’t want to know. “Let’s get that Canister. And no screw-ups.”

Iwaizumi stares back with the same seriousness. "No screw-ups."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap: Iwa/Oiks retrieves the Cannister, Unexpected encounters, and betrayals? Oooh.  
> Comments are highly appreciated. So does kudos, bookmarks and hits. Love lots!


	5. Chapter 5

The ride to Shiratorizawa was awkward. Very awkward.  Oikawa was upset. If the stiff posture and uncomfortable rigid position from the passengers’ seat wasn’t telling enough, then the quietness will. Iwaizumi has known him a mere two days and a half but he knows this silence is uncharacteristic of the chatty agent. And strangely, it’s affecting him. Suffocating him and constricting his throat in a way not even his rational mind can comprehend. It seems he’s failed to give meaning to various things upon meeting Oikawa Tooru.

“Stop here.” The comment was so out of the blue that Iwaizumi slams his foot on the brakes. There was a screech from the tires and a thud from their bodies _._ “Goddamn, Iwa-chan! Are you trying to kill us?”

“You shouldn’t have scared me like that so suddenly. Geez.” Iwaizumi hisses, rubbing his shoulders.

Oikawa pouts. He realizes it’s probably involuntary so he turns his head away. Iwa picks up when he didn’t look like he wanted to say more. “Why are we stopping here? It’s still a few meters from target.”

“Because,” Oikawa says with an eye-roll, “Infiltrating Shiratorizawa is not like one of your incognito operations. Its security rivals the Pentagon. Their labs are five times more than that. Trust me, I helped ironed its defences.”

“Thanks for describing how inferior National Police are.” Iwaizumi says sarcastically.

“You’re welcome.” He unbuckles his seat belt, the guy apparently is an abider of safe driving, and opens the car door. Iwaizumi is forced to follow him. “We proceed here by foot. Any closer to fifty meters would trigger the internal surveillance system. They’d trace our heat signatures and close off all available routes for escape and blast us with sulphur bombs within a twenty mile radius.”

“Yikes.”

“I don’t know if Ushiwaka’s gone back. If he did, entry is close to non-existent.”

“And if he’s not?”

“Doesn’t matter. My name is already on the eradication list. It’s good to say I’m a hangman with a leveled platform. That’s why they sent Ushiwaka. To complete the mission.”

Iwaizumi still can’t believe the ease in Oikawa when he said those. Like its cold hard facts he’s forced to swallow and accept. “Okay. So, you’re saying the mission’s compromised from ground zero?”

“I didn’t say that.” Oikawa turns to him and places a hand out. “Can I borrow your transceiver?” Iwaizumi hesitates. “I’m not gonna pull the rug under you on this, Iwa-chan. I _can’t._ Even if I want to so badly.”

The Lieutenant hears the bitterness and sighs deeply. Even he had to admit Oikawa’s obligatory participation was somewhat underhanded but push comes to shove, and his conscience hasn't exactly been sparkly white. He gives him the gadget.

He watches as Oikawa punches on the keypad. “I’m sorry.”

The beeping pauses. “What for?” Oikawa asks blandly.

His frostiness sparks the hard-headedness in Iwaizumi and he growls in answer. “Look, I know we hadn’t given you a satiating situation but you can’t blame us. You’re a criminal. You have killed hundreds and destroyed organizations and agencies. Crimes are penance for sinners of the law. It’s the natural order.”  _It's not what I want to say._

 _"_ The Natural Order?" The low rumble should've been a warning to him but no, Iwaizumi is thick-headed sometimes.

 _"_ There will always be people to placate chaos caused by war-mongers and rule-breakers. Without it, there will be no order, no unity, no discipline. _"_ _Shut up, mouth._ "That's why people like you needs to be apprehended."

“People like-" Oikawa shakes his head. "Ever heard of ‘The end doesn’t always justify the means’?” The same animosity reflects on Oikawa’s tone and hazel irises. “You people always use the law as foundation for your clean slates; like you can do no wrong and you have the right to punish wrong-doers just because they break your oh-so-immaculate principles of justice. Bullshit. Upholding the law doesn’t give you the liberty to act as gods and sentence people to what you deem is right or wrong not when you don't know what they’ve undergone to!”

“And taking lives is right?” Iwaizumi snaps. He grips at Oikawa’s wrist and squeezes. Oikawa winces at the pressure but he pretends to not notice. “I don’t want to hear what’s right or wrong, what should and is from a murderer and a freak!” He realizes his words and the depth of it when he sees Oikawa’s eyes widen and the _sting_ mirrored in it. He lets go. “Shit, I’m—“

“Don’t.” His voice was a low base. “Don’t fling apologies on a whim. It makes them worthless and insignificant.” Oikawa steps back, the hurt, sadness and exhaustion expertly shoved down in his face as he returns his attention on the forgotten gadget. “This argument is trivial. I don’t care what you think nor should you take mine to heart. Words are trash. Nothing matters to me but Akaashi’s safety.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes soften, regret threatening to pour out of his pores. “He’s not gonna get hurt. Kuroo is not serious with his threat. He’s not that evil. I give you my word.”

“They’re trash. Your words. Once I get the Canister back and I secure Akaashi, this will all be behind us.”

He didn’t know how to respond to that, _what_ to reply, not with the fear of making it worse as it is. So Iwaizumi shuts up, against his better judgement.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The transceiver saves his self-loathe. Oikawa’s mood lightens to a small degree at whatever message he received. “We have a way in.” He throws the gadget back at him. “Let’s go.”

“How?” Iwa asks sceptically.

Oikawa adjusts his suit. It’s still battered and torn and dirty but it postponed his molecular dissolution. For now. “The hardest diamonds can be melted by extreme heat from the inside. You want to take something out, begin at its core.” At Iwaizumi’s apprehensive stare, he scoffs, “I have an insider, douchebag. He’ll shut down the defence system long enough for us to sneak in. But by what I mean ‘long enough’ I mean brief, like 3 minutes, tops.”

“All right." Iwaizumi cools his fuse. "And don’t call me a douche. Between us two you’re clearly the greater dick.” He goes to the trunk of the police car and opens it. He pulls out the firearms their quick assignment had to offer them; a plasma canon, a bullet proof vest with pockets he could only strap two spare hand guns, three orbs, and two hand grenades. He exhales, not wanting to curse his luck. He’d been sent to missions with lesser preparations and he’d come back alive. The gravity of how big this ordeal is however, shakes that confidence. He belts the knife harness to his leg and offers Oikawa the extra hand gun.

“I don’t need it.” The agent says rather offended.

“Convincing. But at the state you’re in, partially immobilized in a disarray atomic condition I can’t rely with pure confidence in your ability. We can't risk to fail here.” He offers the gun again. “No offense.”

It seems Oikawa did take offence. But other than his persistence and foolishness and childishness, he is smart. He takes the gun, mutters a slew of immature words and again with the pout and Iwaizumi forgets the strain of the moment.

* * *

 

“This is…gargantuan.”

“That’s too big a word for a dumb person like you, Iwa-chan.”

Shut up.” Iwaizumi blinks, has to make sure the light isn’t getting to his eyes, “Why can’t this place be fuckin detected?  It’s as big as a space port.”

“Shiratorizawa has tech the police force nor the government has access to. It’s a Science pub. To function of course they had to be furtive.” He motions for Iwaizumi to a large steel door. Having entered in a discrete route in a deserted alleyway, they navigated through a tunnel system not in Tokyo’s maps to enter to one of Shiratorizawa’s least accessed doorways into a very wide chamber of white walls which Iwaizumi assumed was a separated sector of the notorious organization’s labs.

Oikawa touches a panel on the wall and a keypad appears. He types in a few codes and steps back. The door slides open, revealing a very flustered, very agitated blonde wearing a lab gown.

“Are you out of your goddamn mind?” he yells. Iwaizumi winces. That was probably loud enough to resound along the thick walls.

“I missed you too, Kei.” Oikawa says dead-pan. He ushers Iwaizumi inside quickly as the door beeps in warning and closes.

The megane wasn’t done with his lecture. “You are utterly reckless and idiotic, senpai. You’re in the Elimination List. The Circle wants you disposed the _soonest._ You’re a hazard to them.”

“I’m aware.”

Tsukishima’s fist clenches. “Going back here is a death sentence. I know you’re not altruistic but you’re not suicidal too!”

“I know, Kei, goddamn it. It’s not like I have a choice here.” Oikawa throws his hands up in frustration. “They have Akaashi. They’re gonna kill him if I don’t give them the bloody amplifier.” He calms down, and grits his teeth. “Besides, they’re going to get the job done sooner or later. I'm an eyesore. Makes no difference.”

It’s only then that Tsukishima seems to notice Iwaizumi. His golden eyes of ire and dissatisfaction paves way to raw anger that unsettles the police Lieutenant. “He’s from Karasuno?”

“His hand is forced on this. He has no choice but to be here.” Oikawa defends him, startling Iwaizumi further.

“He’s a liability.”

“Say that again.” Iwaizumi growls.

Tsukishima eyes the officer. He’s taller than him. _Damn_. “I can’t help you from this point on. The Research Division is heavily guarded. I haven’t been allowed in the area since your capture. I can disable the circuits but you have to be quick, very quick.”

Oikawa straightens. “How much time can you give us?”

“Ten minutes.”

“It’s enough.” He turns to Iwaizumi. “Come on, Iwa-chan. No time to waste.”

Oikawa struts forward in a light jog and Iwaizumi made to follow but Tsukishima blocks him. He looks up, sees gold staring him down in indignation. “Hurting him isn’t enough? You people just had to make sure his last shred of hope is taken too?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Don’t play coy with me, Iwaizumi-san.” Tsuki presses, his chest almost hits Iwa’s forehead. “Oikawa-san’s condition is imminent when pushed to his limits but reversible.”

“What?” The surprise was loud in Iwaizumi’s tone. But the anger in Tsuki’s drowns it.

“You’ve all been waiting for that, huh? For him to reach his expiration like spoiled food. Now that he's got a chance to live you scurry like sewer rats and steal it.”

“I don't—“

“WHAT THE FUCK?” The two twist to see Oikawa, meters ahead, looking back at them with opened palms. “Iwa-chan, get your fuckin ass here. We’re against the clock. Come the fuck on.” He points at Tsuki, oblivious of the spat that occurred, “Kei, tick-tock.”

Tsukishima’s brows furrow but he turns his back on Iwaizumi, heads to the left corridor, leaving him with a very confused brain. Before he could understand what the megane means Oikawa’s pouty yell cuts through his tension and he shouts an “Allright, shut up, Shittykawa!”

They make so many turns Iwaizumi abandons the notion to memorize their route. They arrive at a steel chamber with a digital padlock and looks up. The strobe light above the door is red.

He tells Iwaizumi. “Once this opens, there will be guards. Most of the occupants will be scientists and doctors. Kei will shut down the power for approximately 600 seconds. That will disable all equipments, weapons and alarms in the entire lower chamber and allow me to phase through the capsules, find the Canister and retrieve it. We accomplish that in less than ten minutes and bail the same way we came in.”

“Sounds fun.” Iwaizumi says, readying his gun. He looks up at the red light, then at Oikawa who’s clenching and unclenching his fist. “Hey,” the spy raises his head at the call, “You’re not gonna vanish on me, right?”

Oikawa blinks at his query and chuckles darkly. “No promises.”

“If you can’t get to the amplifier with your erratic phasing I will take over.”

“I know the layout of the Lab better than you. I’m doing it. How are you going to cover my back if you remain scatterbrained?”

“I will protect you _and_ reclaim the item if I deem you incapable of fulfilling it. I’m even going to carry your sorry ass back out if I can.”

The proclamation stuns Oikawa. His brows crease and his mouth falls. “I’m not going back with you to Karasuno to be imprisoned again.”

“But you’re not going to stay here. They will kill you.” Tsukishima’s cold words cross his mind. “Can you really not fix your molecular anomaly?”

The agent gapes and sighs. “It’s not that simple. If I could, I would’ve found a cure already.” He inspects his palm. “I don’t have much time left.”

Iwaizumi opens his mouth to answer but the light turns Green. And the door slides open. “Shit.” They step inside, and almost immediately, half a dozen armoured men in black barrage them. They raise their guns, it cackling with blue electricity, and just as expected, the lights turn off, sending the entire room in an eerie red shade from the fluorescent lamps on the ceiling.

Iwaizumi charges his plasma canon. It bubbles and he fires at the first line of assailants.

_PPPEEEEEEWWWWWW_

Oikawa dives into the other group, does his acrobatics and two guards collapse on the floor after he snaps their necks. He crouches on all fours. A guard tries to attack him from behind.

“Oikawa!”

_BANG!_

The assailant falls. Oikawa shot him in the head.

“Oikawa, go!”

The white-clad agent dissolves in front of Iwaizumi and all around the screams and buzz of his canon was the noise.

Oikawa flits all the capsules he remembers. He does this in seconds, appearing on a container, checks the contents and proceeds to the next. Even with his suit, with every phase, his body burns and his movements become sluggish that on the 33rd capsule he has to pause and steady his breathing. He was getting dizzy and his vision was fading. _Fuck no,_ Oikawa shakes his head furiously, _I’m not going to go down like this._ He resumes his search, glad that his ears were functional yet so he could hear the loud hum of Iwaizumi’s firearm, his angry shouts and roars and of the other opponents hindering them. He finds himself smiling at his braveness and obstinacy.

He’s on the fiftieth capsule and exhales—more like a wheeze— when he sees the familiar iron trinket inside. He lumbers into the platform and extends a shaking hand. It slips through. “No.” He tries again but his hand keeps slipping through, as if the object was air. Or rather, he was like air. “Nonononnononno. No!” Oikawa crumples to his knees. His hands were translucent; the dark green of the floor is visible through his skin. Tears gather at his eyes. He swallows the horrible lump in his throat and summons tremendous will to solidify his hands. It hurts but he soldiers through it. They turn physical again and he reaches out, his fingers curl on the handle and the tears of anguish shift to relief when he pulls the amplifier off. _Now, to get back to Iwa-chan in a touchable state…_

_BEEEEP_

_“ I see you’ve made it this far,” _Oikawa freezes. He knows that voice. _“I commend your endurance. It has always been remarkable.”_

He looks back at the table where the Canister sat. There was a video frame, a shadow on its screen but he could make out its slender figure. A woman.

_ “Why must things end this way, my child?” _

“Don’t call me that.” Oikawa pushes the words out. His gasping turns severe. “You’ve…never once…treated me as such.”

_ “Oh, Tooru, on the contrary, I cared for your wellbeing. Much more than you think.” _

“Ggh!” Oikawa’s knees buckle under an invisible force and he hugs the Canister to his chest as he stumbles. His legs were giving up on him. His consciousness hung on a thread. He could feel all cells of his body bubbling like boiling water.

_ “This is so sad. Truly. It breaks my heart. You had talent, you had promise. But your impatience is your undoing.” _

“Shut up!” Oikawa fires at the screen but the bullet merely hits the glass behind.

 _“Do you know why your request for your condition was suspended, my boy?”_ Oikawa was a wheezing mess but the woman carries on talking, ignoring his pain, ignoring his existence, _“Because the means to do it is not yet in our hands. We are developing an innovative, advanced technology to regenerate cells motion and physical attributes. But it is in its infancy. We need the main course, the main ingredient. And that is what is in your hands right now.”_

His coughing stops. Oikawa’s. He sputters a weak, “W-what?”

The woman chuckles in amusement, at Oikawa’s predicament and naivety. _“Sweet, stupid, Tooru._ That _Amplifier is going to revolutionize cell engineering. We can dissolve, alter, mutate and improve genes to our bidding. It’s a breakthrough in Science and Research that will surpass the discovery of vaccines. If given more time and sample testing, it might even cure your…anomaly.”_ Her next words sliced through Oikawa’s last shred of wakefulness. _“Do you know why JPD wants that back at once? Because they know. They know of its uses and purpose. They made it. Their government, to combat anomalies like you. It violates their principles. It wrongs the law. Tell me, Tooru, how is it in err when what we’re doing can save the lives of millions of people?_ ” She addresses her next sentence directly for him. _“Could save yours?”_

“I—“

_ “Is that how it’s going to be sweet child? Give them what they want, the power to kill you when in our hands we could save you.” _

“Oikawa…”

The crumpled agent turns to see Iwaizumi, panting heavily and without his plasma canon. He has bruises all over and even has a black eye. From his expression, it looks as if he’s heard their conversation. Or most of it to garner such bewilderment from him. He looks like exposed, like a fish out of water. From _what,_ Oikawa has to determine the answer himself.

“Did you…know about this?”

Iwaizumi’s mouth opens to say No. Of course he doesn’t. He’s as clueless and flabbergasted as Oikawa. But Tsukishima’s words echo back in his mind…

_“Hurting him isn’t enough? You people just had to make sure his last shred of hope is taken too?”_

_“You’ve all been waiting for that, huh? For him to reach his expiration like spoiled food.”_

_“Oikawa-san’s condition is imminent when pushed to his limits but its reversible.”_

…the realization hits him full swing and he _now_ understands what the megane meant.

His failure to respond, with the dread and horror surfacing on his face was like a slap of the harsh, bitter truth on Oikawa, whose dignity and humanity tethers on wanting to save his friend Akaashi and condemning his self, when as it turns out, there is a way to save himself.

“You _knew_ about this.”

“No, I—“

 Oikawa sits up with effort and raises his gun. “You lied. “ He points it at Iwaizumi. His hold was steady, unshakable. “You lied to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate cliffhangers but love 'em when I write haha 
> 
> Next Chap (last chap, yasss *3*): Truths and Confessions, A BIG decision, Goodbye's.   
> Thank you for all those who kept reading and commenting. One last Chap, guys! See you there (^v^)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a character on Marvel's 'Antman and the Wasp' (^v^) coz I love Eva, she rocks!


End file.
